


what're friends for?

by bickz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved, bickz kinktober 2020, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Sometimes, your friend's eager mouth is better than your own hand.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 25
Collections: bickz's kinktober 2020





	what're friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober entry #2 babey B)
> 
> day #2 prompts: wet | premature | blow job

Going on a cross-continent road trip is difficult during normal circumstances, but doing so while being hunted, as your homeland is being ravaged by war, is absolutely exhausting. Privacy and a proper night’s sleep don’t exist for Gladio -- or the other boys, for that matter. They spend all of their time traversing through thick woods and barren drylands, cramming into tiny, leaky tents and dingy, overpriced motel rooms. To put it bluntly, it sucks.

So, when Gladio finds the chance to sneak off on his own, he seizes it. And he cherishes every second as he peels off layers of his clothes, sighing contentedly as he slips into a cool pool of water hidden amongst a thicket of bushes deep in the woods, but not too far from their encampment where he left the others sleeping soundly. He knows that he should have told someone where he was going, just in case, but the threat of Ignis denying him his freedom was too daunting. Besides, he won’t be gone long, only wanted to come out here to  _ finally _ rub one out, to release all of his pent-up frustrations from this past week of constant hunts and battles.

Wasting no time, Gladio reclines against the mossy edge of the water, gets a hand on himself, already half-hard after anticipating doing this all day. He groans, a bit too loud, strokes himself to full mast. This will only take a few moments, he knows it, as that distinct heavy heat pools in his gut. He closes his eyes, lets his hips jerk forward into the tight heat of his own palm--

“Gladio?” 

“ _ Godsdamnit _ ,” he curses, annoyance quickly replacing the lusty haze in his mind. Gladio drops his hand from his cock, looks up to find Prompto standing at the edge of the pond. The blond is looking down at him with equal parts worry and confusion, until horrified realisation dawns over his features.

“Oh,  _ ooooh-- _ Shit! Gladio, I’m  _ sooo  _ sorry--” Prompto begins, quickly diverting his eyes. Even in the dark, it’s easy to see the flush spreading over his freckled face. “I didn’t know--”

“It’s fine. Just go back to the camp, alright?” Gladio grumbles, feeling himself softening as his anger grows. He just wanted to jerk off, is that so much to ask for?

Prompto doesn’t respond right away, just stands there, wringing his hands nervously. Gladio frowns at the boy and has to keep himself from barking his order once more.

“Well, if that’s what you want…” Prompto speaks up, baffling Gladio into silence. “Or, uh, I could… well, I could stay? Maybe?” He won’t look at the other man as he mumbles his suggestion, can’t see the way Gladio’s eyes widen in bewildered surprise. “If that’s okay? And, um, perhaps I could… help you?”

A few moments of heavy silence pass between them before Gladio finally replies in a steely tone, “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

Prompto whips his head up to meet furious amber eyes, and he quickly shakes his head, holding up his hands in defense. “No! Not at all! I’m serious!!” he insists urgently before biting his lip and looking bashful once more. “I just… I just wanted to help, s’all.”

Gladio considers Prompto’s offer, furrowing his brow as his cock twitches with interest at the prospect. Well, yea, of course he’d be elated for the physical contact, especially with someone as cute as their sweet Prompto… but the effects it could have on their friendship, on their party dynamic, weigh heavy on Gladio’s conscience. He grumbles exhaustedly, standing up from the water and walking to where his clothes lay on the ground.

“Let’s just… let’s just go back,” Gladio advises in a low tone, avoiding looking at Prompto.

Which turns out to be Gladio’s second mistake of the evening, because while he’s picking up his shirt, Prompto has already closed the distance between them and is only a few feet away, looking up at the other man with pleading eyes. Gladio is stricken, clenches his jaw and tenses instinctively, but doesn’t back away.

“Please, Gladio. Let me help you?” Prompto repeats, stepping closer, closer. 

And how could Gladio refuse such an offer, as he feels all of his blood rush back to his dick, can barely contain the lustful rumble in his chest as he thinks about the implications of that proposal. He swallows hard, begs the Astrals for forgiveness because the sworn shield getting intimate with the crown prince’s best friend in the woods at night definitely feels like some kind of taboo.

“Fine,” Gladio submits, as if his very obvious physical response wasn’t affirmation enough.

The most wicked smile lights up Prompto’s face, and before Gladio can react, the boy is dropping to his knees, all prior modesty gone. Gladio feels his heart skip a beat, goosebumps spreading across his damp skin, and not from the chilly night air, but at the prospect of what’s to come. He never could have expected this, not from Prompto, not in a million years. Nevertheless, Gladio isn’t complaining when the blond confidently takes his cock in both hands, groans gutturally as he’s brought back up with only a few tugs and twists.

“ _ Fffuck, _ Prom,” Gladio grunts, quivering involuntarily. It’s been so damn long since he’s been touched by himself, not to mention by another person, that he’s sure he won’t last long, his flesh too touch-starved to stave off the inevitable. 

“Ah, I’m doing good?” Prompto murmurs, grinning. Gladio isn’t sure if he’s being serious or just teasing him.

“Sorry, it’s, uh, been a while,” Gladio replies sheepishly as he looks away, knowing that just the sight of Prompto between his legs will certainly send him straight over the edge.

Prompto lets out an airy chuckle as he leans closer, his breath hot against Gladio’s dripping cock. Before Gladio can process what’s about to happen, the blond is giving the tip of his dick an experimental lick, lapping up the bead of precum glistening there, and humming pleasantly. Gladio's knees go weak as his nerves tingle, an unbearable pressure instantly coiling low in his abdomen.  _ Gods _ , he’s so close already, grits his teeth in a feeble attempt to hold it in, doesn’t want to blow his load so soon and make himself look like some sort of virgin. But, fuck, it’s been  _ so long _ . 

Satisfied with the response from his first taste, Prompto proceeds to open his mouth and take more of Gladio into the filthy heat of his mouth, laving his tongue along the underside. Gladio lets out a strangled groan as he’s enveloped in that delicious warmth, digs his nails into his palms as he tries so desperately to hold back. But, Prompto is relentless, hollows out his cheeks as he begins to bob up and down, working his fingers at the few inches that don’t fit between his lips. The blond looks up through his hair, expectantly, hungrily, and that is all Gladio needs to completely lose himself.

“Oh  _ fuck, _ fuckfuckfuck--  _ Prompto _ !” Gladio hisses as his orgasm hits him hard, has his hips jerking forward, deeper into Prompto’s willing throat, as he abruptly spills his load. 

Prompto takes it like a champ, letting out a small squeal of surprise before greedily suckling at the pulsating cock in his mouth, moaning around the intrusion, still massaging the base enthusiastically as he swallows every drop. Even as Gladio feels himself milked dry, beginning to soften on Prompto’s tongue, the boy doesn’t let up, continues to ravish the flaccid member with licks and kisses, fisting it until he’s painfully oversensitive. 

“ _ Shit _ , Prom,” Gladio snarls as he pulls away and has to plant a hand on the blond’s forehead to push him off.

“Oh, sorry. I just… I thought there’d be more,” Prompto giggles, sitting back on his haunches, looking just a little disappointed.

Gladio feels himself flush all over and turns away in embarrassment. “I told you -- it’s been a while.” He pulls his shirt on over his head, looking down and cursing his stupid dick.

“Th-that’s fine! We can just… do it again later then?” Prompto suggests, standing up. “Uh, only if you want to. ‘Cause we don’t have to, but I would like to. If you would--”

“Prompto,” Gladio growls in annoyance, pulling on his briefs.

“Y-yes?”

“Tomorrow morning, at sunrise -- it’s your turn.”

Prompto swallows hard, but nods excitedly in agreement.


End file.
